Les délires d'un blogueur
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Se déroule après la 3ème saison /!\) Quand John Watson ne sait pas quoi faire, il écrit des articles pour son blog. Le genre d'articles que Sherlock cautionne moyennement, que Lestrade lit volontiers à son bureau pour soulager son ego et dont Mycroft raffole. C'est l'histoire d'un complexe pourvu de six pattes - et d'une féroce rangée de dents, si l'on en croit Sherlock...


**Hello ! Je teste un nouveau fandom, youhou ! ^^ Ce mini-Os un peu bizarre m'a servi... d'exutoire. La lecture vous aidera à comprendre xD Je me rends compte que c'est le premier que je poste qui n'est PAS centré sur la romance (alors qu'il y avait matière à faire du JohnLock, shame on me) ! Bref. Ça ne casse pas des briques, mais c'était plutôt drôle à imaginer. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les délires d'un blogueur :

Vous savez, c'est parfois très difficile d'avoir un meilleur ami brillant, même si je conçois qu'être le coéquipier de Sherlock Holmes – LE Sherlock Holmes – est en soi relativement gratifiant. Gratifiant, mais pas forcément évident quand on s'appelle John Watson, qu'on a pris un peu de ventre depuis l'armée et que l'homme, que dis-je, la légende vivante qui vous tient lieu de meilleur ami est un sociopathe de haut niveau aimant par-dessus les meurtres bien tordus. Ajoutez à cela une ravissante petite fille qui vient de naître et vous comprendrez que, depuis quelques mois, je me sens un tantinet dépassé. N'allez pas vous faire des idées : j'aime ce type. Euh. N'allez pas vous faire _d'autres_ idées : je ne suis pas gay.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait donc un certain temps que je dois me lever la nuit pour m'occuper d'un adorable bébé, ainsi que jongler entre mon honnête métier de médecin et les affaires avec Sherlock. Cette dernière activité n'est pas toujours honnête à 100%, certes. Elle a le mérite d'être plus amusante. Je la considère ma dose d'adrénaline quotidienne. Néanmoins, la nuit dernière, ce n'est pas la petite Harriet qui m'a sorti du lit avec ses pleurs, mais Sherlock avec ses SMS.

 _Tu dois venir. Tout de suite. SH_

 _C'est une question de vie ou de mort. SH_

 _J'ai peur. SH_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? marmonne Mary, elle aussi tirée du sommeil par mon téléphone.  
\- Je ne sais pas... le connaissant, ce n'est rien qui justifie d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin.  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu n'arriveras pas à te rendormir sans savoir, de toute façon.

Je souris et me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit à son tour contre mes lèvres avant de me demander de lui passer le bonjour. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit : agacé d'attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas, sans doute, Sherlock décide de m'appeler directement. Je décroche en retenant ma respiration. La dernière fois que j'ai eu Sherlock au téléphone, je l'ai vu se jeter du haut d'un immeuble.

\- Quoi ?  
\- John ? Au risque de me répéter j'aimerais que tu viennes. Immédiatement.

Mary allume la lampe de chevet. La lumière m'agresse les yeux mais je distingue son expression inquiète quelques secondes plus tard. Sherlock reprend d'une voix tremblante :

\- Viens tout de suite à l'appartement, John.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? je bredouille en m'habillant prestement.  
\- Je ne suis pas seul. Dépêche-toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ils sont deux ou plutôt « étaient » parce que je crois que j'en ai eu un mais l'autre s'est sauvé alors je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain et arrête donc de poser des questions stériles et viens ici.

Sherlock me raccroche au nez. J'échange un regard affolé avec Mary.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma voiture, la boule au ventre et le pied écrasé sur l'accélérateur. De nombreux scénarios tous plus déplaisants les uns que les autres me parviennent quand j'arrive enfin devant le 221B. J'entre grâce à la clé que j'ai conservée, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboule dans le salon, arme à la main. L'appartement est plongé dans le noir. Je me concentre sur ma respiration que j'essaie de ralentir, puis chuchote :

\- Sherlock ?

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. À peine ai-je abaissé la poignée que la porte s'ouvre brusquement (je me prends au passage un coup dans l'épaule) et la main de Sherlock agrippe fermement ma veste pour me tirer à l'intérieur. La pièce n'est pas plus éclairée que le reste de l'appartement ; dans la pénombre, mon meilleur ami plaque sa main sur ma bouche et plonge son regard dans le mien.

Et je sens que ça va donner de l'eau au moulin de tous les abrutis qui s'imaginent que notre relation dépasse le stade de l'amitié pure et virile entre deux hommes strictement hétéros. C'est malin.

\- Tu vas bien ? fais-je à mi-voix après avoir chassé sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça – ou alors, suffisamment rarement pour que cela me glace. Sherlock a le souffle court, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses tempes dégoulinent de gouttes de sueur. Il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Il y a vingt-sept minutes, je me trouvais à la salle de bain quand mon pied a malencontreusement heurté la poubelle. Elle s'est renversée et là... là, un _couple_ de _cafards_ s'est précipité sur moi.

Je cille une bonne paire de fois sans comprendre. Puis :

\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai réussi à en avoir un, mais l'autre est sorti de la pièce. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

Un sourire incrédule étire lentement mes lèvres. Mes yeux, eux, ne sourient pas. Ils s'efforcent de mettre au point une technique très sophistiquée pour réduire Sherlock en pièces sans laisser de traces. J'inspire, j'expire. Je fronce le nez. J'inspire – un tic agite ma paupière – j'explose.

\- TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE TU M'AS FAIT VENIR EN PLEINE NUIT POUR UN CAFARD ?

Sherlock recule légèrement, incommodé par le hurlement.

\- Eh bien, oui, il me semble.  
\- Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper toi-même ?!  
\- Non.

Il me fixe avec insistance. Sa réponse a fusé sans la moindre mimique désinvolte, sans un seul soupçon d'hésitation, et j'en viens à la conclusion tout à fait improbable que Sherlock Holmes a une peur panique des cafards. D'un côté, je ne lui connais aucune peur irrationnelle ; de l'autre, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire face à un cafard. Je l'ai vu s'adresser à un crâne, renifler des cadavres, mettre une tête d'homme dans le frigidaire, boire du café sans soucier de l'œil qui y surnageait... mais se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un cafard, ça, c'est inédit.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réveillé Mrs. Hudson ? dis-je sur un ton plus doux en dépit des efforts que je fais pour lui en vouloir.  
\- J'ai essayé mais rien à faire, elle doit ronfler plus fort que je ne crie. À quoi sert-elle, franchement ?

Je pousse un soupir dépité mais toute ma colère s'est envolée. Je lui demande calmement où il a mis la bombe insecticide. Je rechigne personnellement à user de ce genre de méthodes parce que je trouve ça insupportable de voir un être vivant se convulser par-terre pendant plusieurs minutes, quoique je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement pour le coup...

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont fait des bébés ? demande Sherlock en me mettant un pistolet entre les mains.  
\- Mais non, mais non... tu les as sûrement interrompus en plein acte.

Puis je percute qu'il m'a tendu un pistolet.

Je lui rends son arme sans chercher à comprendre et vais ouvrir le placard sous le lavabo : bingo. Il me regarde agiter la bombe insecticide d'un air dubitatif – on parie combien qu'il a descendu le premier cafard en lui tirant dessus ?

\- Bon, tu viens ?  
\- Je commençais à me dire qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de quitter l'appartement.  
\- Sherlock, il est hors de question que tu déménages à cause d'une moitié de couple de cafards.

Je vois à son expression renfrognée qu'il envisageait très sérieusement cette alternative. Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'entraîne à ma suite. S'en suit une traque sans pitié. John versus Cafard, Sherlock Holmes sur les talons. J'ai eu la pauvre bête assez facilement lors d'une confrontation dans le couloir et, après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement en vaporisant tous les recoins, j'ai fermé les portes et les fenêtres.

\- On va laisser macérer pour la nuit. Demain matin, tu aéreras.

Il hoche la tête d'un air digne, cependant je note dans ses yeux une lueur reconnaissante. Je souris, amusé.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser rentrer chez moi et dormir, maintenant ?  
\- Si tu préfères, tu peux rester ici.

Bizarrement, même sans posséder son incroyable sens de la déduction, je crois que je comprends le message.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour avoir peur de dormir seul ?  
\- Je n'ai aucun problème à dormir seul ; c'est la perspective de dormir avec des cafards qui me déplaît. Je n'aime pas les cafards.  
\- Mais il n'y a plus de cafards ! S'il y en a un qui a survécu, il est immortel, fait la taille de mon bras et... OK, ce n'était pas la chose à dire pour te rassurer. Arrête de trembler, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais appeler Mary pour lui dire que tu vas bien et que je reste ici pour cette nuit.

Mary est plus soulagée que Sherlock aille bien qu'exaspérée par son comportement. Je crois que ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime cette femme : c'est la seule que mon meilleur ami n'a pas réussi à faire fuir.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers celui-ci.

\- Elle te fait savoir que tu auras la garde de ta filleule demain pendant qu'elle fera une sieste, que cela te plaise ou non. Et elle nous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
\- Quitte à faire de moi son parrain, tu aurais pu l'appeler Sherlock, jette-t-il avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
\- On ne voulait pas tenter le Diable.  
\- Je trouve ça un peu léger, venant d'un soi-disant couple de superstitieux, d'affubler une gosse du nom de la sœur alcoolique.  
\- Encore une remarque comme ça et je m'en vais.  
\- Tu es irascible, mon cher Watson.  
\- C'est pour ça que les cafards tremblent devant moi. D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, chez eux ?

Le détective consultant frissonne des pieds à la tête.

\- Leurs pattes. Ils avancent trop vite, c'est horrible. Et puis leurs antennes, je crois que c'est le pire les antennes. Ainsi que leurs dents.  
\- Sherlock. Les cafards n'ont pas de dents.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?

Quelques mois plus tard, Sherlock Holmes a adopté un cafard dans le but de vaincre sa phobie. Il l'a appelé pour ce faire « John », sous prétexte que cette appellation le rassure.

Et après on se demande d'où vient mon complexe d'infériorité...

* * *

\- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?  
\- Un article pour le blog.  
\- Sur une affaire imaginaire ? ... Que... je t'interdis formellement de publier ça !  
\- Trop tard.  
\- Enlève-le immédiatement !  
\- Mycroft a laissé un commentaire. Il dit qu'il va l'imprimer et le conserver dans sa chambre forte.  
\- Jooooohn !


End file.
